


Triangle

by tirakellci_aka_triceybabe



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirakellci_aka_triceybabe/pseuds/tirakellci_aka_triceybabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can they work it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this many years ago when the first movie came out. I'm posting here because I just now reread it about said, "Hey... this isn't too bad!" lol Please Enjoy my little ficlet!

Frodo stumbled for the fifth time over a tree stump this time. He stifled his cry as he fell behind the group. He sat on the ground and rubbed at his sore knee. He knew that he couldn't stay on the ground forever... much as he would love for the ground to open up and swallow him. 

He staggered to his feet when suddenly two, tall figures came up beside him. One knelt in front of him, taking hold of his hands.

Frodo looked up into the concern eyes of one of his protectors.

"Are you all right, little one?" Aaragon asked quietly.

"I'm fine, Argorn. You don't have to worry."

"But I do... I have an obligation."

Frodo quickly shuttered his eyes, keeping his hurt to himself. He nodded and pulled his hands out of Aragorn's. "Ok." He limped his way back to the rest of the fellowship.

Aragorn and Legolas followed behind him.

The elf prince cast Aragorn a glare that could have killed if he had that power. "Idiot human," he mumbled irritably, lenthening his walk so that he didn't have to walk next to the man.

Aragorn was left to his thoughts. He didn't miss the look of hurt feelings that flashed in the hobbits eye. Nor did he miss the killer glare that the elf prince gave him. He sighed.

Boromor turned to fell behind the group. "The little ones are dead on their feet. Can we break for the night?"

The ranger looked over at the little group. They were stumbling along and were barely holding themselves upright.

He nodded and signaled to Legolas to begin scouting the area. "Let's set up camp," he called out.

Pippin cheered while Merry sighed in relief.

"Let me take that, Mr. Frodo," Sam said reaching to take Frodo's knapsack.

"Ah, yes, thank you, Sam," Frodo replied relinquishing his hold on the bag.

Aragorn kept an eye on Frodo as he began to set camp. He pulled out the cooking utensils and layed them to the side.

Boromir began gathering wood from the nearby area and bringing it to the ranger.

Gimli kept watch over Merry and Pippin as they relieved themselves on a couple of trees.

Frodo stretched his arms over his head, one arm bent to fall behind his neck. He moaned as his tired muscles sang in harmony, making loud cracking noises. Frodo blushed brightly in embarrassment.

Pippin rushed over to help Aragorn with the fire.

"Hungry, Master Pip?" Aragorn asked in amusement.

The young hobbit stuck his tongue out at the ranger.

Aragorn chuckled.

Frodo watched the friendly exchange in something akin to jealousy. He wonders why he couldn't be on such a friendly basis with the ranger as the rest of the hobbits were. 'An I that bad of an obligation that he doesn't even want to befriend me?' he asked himself. He felt the tale tell prickling of tears start in the back of his head and felt horrified.

He shook his unruly curls to clear his head.

"Is something the matter, little one," a voice came from his side.

Frodo looked up into the concerned eyes of his friend, Legolas.

The elf prince had finished scouting the area.

"I'm fine, Legolas. No need for you to worry," Frodo said offering him a tremulous smile.

"But I want to... you are my friend," the prince said kneeling down on one knee in front of the delicate hobbit.

"Really?" Frodo asked staring into his eyes.

"Really," the elf confirmed.

Frodo took a step towards the elf and stopped. He bit his bottom lip, plumping it so enticingly that the elf was hard bent not to take that mouth for his own. The hobbit took that last step and encircled his arms around the elf's neck.

To say that the elf was shocked would be an understatement. But he quickly got over the shock. Legolas had never thought he'd be so lucky as to have an armload of this cuddly hobbit. He quickly encircled his arms around the hobbit, pulling him close.

Frodo buried his head in Legolas's neck and inhaled the rich earthy, scent that is Legolas.

"Care to talk about it, little one?" Legolas whispered in his ear.

The hobbit shook his head. "You feel good," he said straightforward.

The usually stoic elf grew instantly hard in his breeches. He cleared his throat. "Um... well, you feel good too..."

Frodo smirked. "Nervous, Legolas?" he asked feigning concern.

"Minx," he replied affectionately. "Enough of your teasing."

"If I must..." Frodo said trailing off teasingly.

Legolas chuckled out loud drawing the attentions of the rest of the fellowship and a glare from the leader. "You're too much, Master Baggins."

Frodo grined impishly, reluctantly letting go of the elf.

Legolas stood. "Shall I help you with your tent?"

He nodded. "Please?"

"It would be my pleasure." He took the hobbit's hand in his and together they turned towards the camping bags.

Aragorn looked over at the couple and frowned thoughtfully.

Merry turned to see what was the focus of the ranger's attention. He smiled.

"It's about time that someone moves in on Frodo. I'm just glad that its Legolas. I know he won't hurt Frodo needlessly," Merry said conversationally to Pippin.

Pippin was arranging the wood for the fire. "Yes, I'm glad too. Frodo is so gentle and sweet... he deserves the same from his partner as well... sometimes, that is. We both know what a demon Frodo can be occasionally."

They both chuckled at a shared memory.

The ranger growled irritably at the piece of wood that decided it wanted to slam on his hand. 'I don't care that the two would soon be getting it on. It has nothing to do with me... unless it interfers with the mission, which it is bound to do. Must stop them before they get any closer,' he thought to himself straightening.

Frodo began unfolding the tarp as Legolas set up the sticks in the ground.

The hobbit was singing underneath his breath when a shadow fell over him. He looked up to see the ranger standing over him.

"Don't worry about putting the tents up... go help Merry and Pippin with dinner," Aragorn said without greeting him.

Frodo's eyes widened. "Oh..." he said, hands falling limply to his side, dejectively. He nodded sadly. "Yes, sir." He walked off.

Legolas narrowed his eyes angrily. "Boromir!" he snapped. "Take care of the little ones!" He then grabbed the ranger by his wrist and pulled him into some nearby trees a ways away from camp. The moment they were out of sight, Legolas turned his full fledged wrath unto the man. Clenching his fist, he let it fly and hit its mark.

Aragorn's left eye.

The startled ranger gasped in shock. He hadn't even seen the blow coming. "Wha-!"

"What is your problem?!" the elf all but screeched. "Its bad enough that the hobbit is in love with you and all you do is ignore him... but do you have to take away what little happiness he gets? Goddess, I'm in love with him and I hate to see him in pain all the time. I try to help him and you just shot all that down. "What is your problem? You really don't know how lucky you are."

Aragorn was clutching his eye. He was stunned to say the least. "He... loves me?"

"Yeah," Legolas grouched.

"You love him?"

"Just said that. Thanks for stating the obvious."

The ranger grew quiet. "I like him too, Legolas," he stated.

The elf prince snorted. "From the way you've been acting, anyone that doesn't know you, would say that you hated him but I knew better. I know you love him just as much as he loves you."

"That bothers you."

"Maybe just a bit," he said sarcastically.

Aragorn grabbed the elf by the front of his tunic and pulled until their lips smashed together.

The elf gasped.

It was all the opening Aragorn need to snake his tongue in, twining around the other passionately. He pulled back. "I like you too," Aragorn murmured against his lips.

The elf moaned breathlessly. "Is this... why you've been so cold to Frodo?"

"Yes... I want you both and its killing me..." he said nipping at Legolas's collar. His hands traveled the length of the elf's chest.

A twig snapped not too far from the entwined men, startling them.

They both turned as one towards the sound. It was Frodo... and a very hurt one at that.

"Frodo!" Legolas cried out in dismay.

The hurt hobbit took a step back... and then another one...

"Frodo wait!" Aragorn yelled as the hobbit turned to run.

Frodo paid him no mind. All he wanted to do was get away from them both. From the man that held his heart and the elf that betrayed their friendship. He ran. He ran as far away as he could on his big overgrown feet.

"FRODO! Watch out!" Legolas yelled running behind him, trying to catch up.

The hobbit slipped as he turned to look at Legolas. He fell over the side of the cliff.

"FRODO!!" both man and elf yelled leaping at the same time over it as well. They both reached the falling hobbit at the same time and pulled him between the two of them as they continued to fall. They splashed into the lake, heads first.

The murky depths pulls their bodies down but they fight their way to that surface. They finally broke the surface, gasping for air.

Legolas pulled the hobbit into his arms and together, the three of them swam towards the bank.

The hobbit coughed and sputtered as he crawled unto the bank. He was bent forwad puking up any water he ingested. When he was done, he collapsed unto his back, chest heaving in the effort to regain his breath. Suddenly, he was being lifted into strong arms. HE gave a weak struggle but he had no strength left in him and he just fell limp into the arms that carried him.

Aragorn carried his small burden out of the opening. He layed Frodo on the ground. Both Legolas and Aragorn fell on their knees before the Hobbit.

As one, they began removing Frodo's wet clothing.

Frodo whined weakly to the rough treatment.

"Hush, little one... me must get you out of these clothes. You'll get sick otherwise," Aragorn murmured, pulling off the hobbit's trousers.

Frodo head fell to the side, looking everywhere but at the two, tears brightening his blue eyes. "Why should you care...? Of course... that's right... I'm an Obligation. How can I forget?"

The ranger looked pained as his own words were thrown back at him. "Frodo, I didn't mean that. Really."

"Liar," the hobbit whispered. "The only reason why you even bother with me is because i'm the fucking ringbearer and you were ordered to keep me alive."

Legolas set to work on his tunic and mithril. Soon the hobbit was naked and shivering under their gazes. The elf prince gathered the hobbit into his lap.

Frodo gasped as his naked body touched Legolas's damp clothing. "Cold!" Frodo hissed.

Legolas smiled and set the hobbiton his lap, Frodo's legs on either side of his hips. The elf pulled his tunic off on one smooth motion, shaking his head so that the water flew off in riverlets. 

Aragorn disrobed as well, laying his clothes flat out in the sun. He pulled Frodo into his arms so that Legolas could do the same.

The elf stood up he pulled off his trousers to reveal that he didn't wear any underthings.

Frodo shivered in Aragorns arms and buries his face on his shoulder so that he couldn't look at the elf. But he couldn't stop his eyes from straying to the beautiful prince as he revealed himself. Frodo blushed a bright pink, his body temperture rising... his cock stirring Aragorns wash board stomach.

Legolas fell to his knees before them. He took Frodo's cold hands in his and began blowing his warm breath onto them, warming them. "My dear, dear friend. There seems to be a misunderstanding between the three of us. And the only way to resolve it is to talk about it. Will you hear us out? Please?" 

The elf sat next to Aragorn and pulled Frodo's feet unto his lap. "Will you listen to us, little one?" Aragorn asked, smoothing Frodo wet bangs from his eyes.

Frodo looked from elf to man. He nods, moving his head so that it rested on the ranger's chest.

Legolas sighed in relief, while Aragon hugged the hobbit to his chest. "Thank you."

The three of them fell silent... each one not too sure where to go with the conversation they needed to have.

"Fuck it!" Aragorn said, head swooping down to claim Frodo's lips for his own.

Frodo gasped in surprise. When Aragorn's tongue snaked in to stroke along his, Frodo grew limp in his arms. He was barely aware of a presence behind him, until he felt smooth lips on his neck, the lips on his own never leaving.

Aragorn repositioned his prey, making Frodo straddle him on his lap.

The hobbit gasped again as he was sandwiched between two warm bodies.

"Say no, and we won't bring this up ever again. Do you want this, Frodo?" Aragorn asked releasing his lips. 

Legolas nipped at Frodo's collarbone, causing the hobbit to quiver. "I love you, Frodo. Do you think you can love me as well?"

Frodo leaned back, his back resting against Legolas's chest. His face flushed red, lips swollen from Aragorn's kisses. He nodded. "I know I can."


End file.
